


Don’t wake me please From this winter dream

by DarknessTurnsMeOn



Series: This Could Be Heaven [2]
Category: Avengers, Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America, Marvel
Genre: Christmas Story, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessTurnsMeOn/pseuds/DarknessTurnsMeOn
Summary: James' first Christmas.





	Don’t wake me please From this winter dream

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote that one for Christmas last year.
> 
> Song of the title : Winter Dream, Kelly Clarkson

 

“Here we are James, you’re ready to go to uncle Tony’s Christmas party”, I tell my eight-months old son, dressed into a lovely Christmas elf costume looking like mine, tickling his little round belly, his happy and soft giggles resonating in the room.  
  
It’s almost Christmas and his first one. I want it to be special, even if he doesn’t really realize it yet. I take a last look at him, he’s adorable in his little green and white costume.  
  
“Mommy’s going to take a picture to send to grandma and give one to aunt Rebecca in her old people home”, I say to James, holding my phone in front of us to take a selfie. “Make a big smile baby.”  
  
I press the button and the result is wonderful. We should make it our Holiday card, Bucky just missed on the picture. My beloved and adorable husband is downstairs, with Bruce, Steve, Sam and Tony to prepare the party the last organized for kids in need. We’re giving a big party with a tree, presents for the guests, pictures with Santa, Christmas biscuits and sweets with hot chocolate. The whole tower is decorated with Santas, candy canes, little Christmas trees, mistletoe, reindeers and elves characters. This party promises to be a success.  
  
I place James on one of my hip, my mobile in a pocket in my costume and head to the elevator to meet the other Avengers. When we step in, James looks at his reflection in the mirror and claps his hands happily.  
  
“Are you ready to show to daddy how cute you are in those outfits ? And to your aunts and uncles. We’re going to eat Christmas biscuits, sweets, drink hot chocolate, and I’m sure your dad will make my favorite one, with cinnamon and whipped cream with nuts on top. And you are going to meet Santa, see kids from the city, you’ll be the youngest, but the cutest”, James’ piercing blue-grey eyes stare at me, while he’s listening to every word I tell him, smiling with the five teeth he has in his mouth. “And then, after that, tonight, it’s Christmas eve, we will have a great dinner and a lot of fun and tomorrow morning, when you’ll wake up, you will find a lot of presents, new toys and stuffed animals. And all of that with your family, our family”, I add, smiling to him.  
  
As soon as the elevator’s doors open, Christmas music fills the air and string lights are showing the way to the huge first floor meeting room that we use for the missions’ debriefing, that Tony planned to open on the adjacent living room. I prop up James again on my hip and start to walk in the hallway, Tony comes and meets us half-way.  
  
“Here are the mom and the most adorable kid in the universe !”, he exclaims, James holding his arms to him, for Tony to take him. “Come here to say hello to your old uncle Tony you little elf.”  
  
I give James to him and my son grabs the sunglasses Tony has on his nose.  
  
“James, baby, no, give it back to uncle Tony, that’s not a toy !”, I say, taking the glasses from my baby’s grip.  
  
“That’s okay Y/N, leave it to him”, Tony answers.  
  
“No, Tony, he has to learn that when things are not for him, he can’t take and have it”, I add, giving back to the man in front of me his belongings.  
  
“You two are really cute dressed like this. Wait to see the metal man, I think you’re gonna like it”, he chuckles before handing me back my baby boy and walking away. He’s the one who’s going to welcome the kids and their parents. Even if people don’t see it, Tony has a great heart behind his image of playboy, billionaire, he’s also a philanthropist, as he describes himself. James really likes him and Tony reciprocates it.  
  
I resume my path to the decorated rooms. At the second I pass the door, my eyes widen, there is Christmas lights and decorations everywhere, a Santa throne has been put against one of the walls, on a little stage with a red carpet showing the way to it. I don’t know which one of the boys is going to play Santa and what will be the role of the others. Tony is not going to disguise as he welcomes the families, coming straight away from the hospital, because this for that kind of kids he organized this party, those who are sick and stuck in the hospital for a long time, he thought that it could bring them joy to meet Santa and the Avengers.  
  
“Hey Y/N”, Sam pops up behind me followed by T'Challa who bows his head to say hello. They both are dressed in their gears. “Hello little Manchurian Candidate.”  
  
“Please, don’t call my son like that.”  
  
“That kid looks like his father more and more, and he’s only eight months. He has your nose though, and your cheekbones, but all the rest is Barnes’ spitting image.”  
  
“You know what, I don’t mind, I would love him no matter who he looks like, me or his father.”  
  
“Speaking of his father, I think you’re going to love his outfits”, he laughs.  
  
“You’re the second person to tell me this”, I tell him.  
  
“You’ll see”, he grins.  
  
T'Challa moves on my other side, James looking at him with fascination. The Wakandan king dark skin fascinates him when he’s used to being around all kind of people. When his gaze rises to the Black Panther’s eyes, James starts to babble.  
  
“I think he likes you”, I say smiling to my royal friend who stares at James into his deep blue eyes from his black ones.

Some steps are heard from the door of the meeting room and someone comes in dressed as Santa.  
  
“Hi guys”, Bruce awkwardly says. “Hey little James, how are you doing ?”, he leans towards my baby who manages to run his hands through the long white beard the doctor is wearing.  
  
“Hey doll”, I suddenly hear behind me.  
  
I turn around and Bucky is in my sight and I can’t help myself to burst out laughing, James almost slipping from my hold, caught by T'Challa before he lands on the floor.  
  
“Oh my God, I can’t breathe !”, I still laugh, bend in two, my arms holding my sides. “You look absolutely stunning my love”, I add, wiping a tear from my eye.  
  
In front of me, stands my husband, former Howling Commando and deadly assassin, James Buchanan Barnes, dressed as a… reindeer with a brown disguise, hears and antlers on a headband and a red nose.  
  
“Please, stop laughing”, Bucky begs me. “I look ridiculous.”  
  
“No you, don’t, I promise”, I answer him, while wiping my eyes once again. “You look lovely, Rudolph.”  
  
“Stop it, you just promised.”  
  
“I’m just teasing you, I’m joking babe”, I tell him, wrapping my arms around him.  
  
From T'Challa’s arms, James holds his arms towards us, making grabby hands to his father in order to be taken in his arms. Bucky takes him, and he immediately buries his little head in the crook of his neck, his cheek hugging the soft material of Bucky’s disguise.  
  
“He looks really cute in that outfit”, James lifts his little head when he hears his father talking about his elf costume, staring back at him with the same eyes and blinking a few times at Bucky’s accessories. “It looks great on you too by the way.”  
  
“Yeah, maybe, I don’t know what I have to be an elf and that some girl we don’t even know has the right to be Mrs Claus, I’d love to be Mrs Claus”, I pout.  
  
“Believe me, I’d rather have you as Mrs Claus than that sort of fury the hospital has imposed. Plus, I saw her in the outfit and I can definitely say that you would have looked better in it.”  
  
“Hey, wait I saw that outfit too, and I don’t agree with that !”, Bucky suddenly snaps. “There’s no way I let my wife play someone else’s wife, or you have to give me the Santa outfit.”  
  
“Nope, I’ve been chosen to be Santa”, Bruce answers to this. “Why don’t you want me to borrow your wife just for an afternoon ?”  
  
“Buck, please, don’t be a bear.”  
  
“I’m not being a bear, I protect what’s mine and the people I love”, he adds, pulling me closer to him, whilst James starts to play with his ears and antlers headband and his red nose, twittering at it. “What’s happening baby”, Bucky tells James, “you like daddy’s nose and headband. Wanna try ?”, he says, putting it on our son’s head and nose.  
  
James giggles and claps his hands again as he did when he saw his face in the elevator’s mirror, happy to have everyone’s attention. I lean my head on Bucky’s shoulder, watching him interfere with our son. They always look at each other with some kind of fascination, and they are so alike, in addition to their physical resemblance. James’ expressions are the same as Bucky’s, his smile too. My little boy is going to be a heart-breaker.  
  
“What did you do to my godson ?”, Steve’s voice suddenly rises from the door. “Is he some kind of hybrid of an elf and a reindeer ?”  
  
Steve is dressed the same way as Bucky, except that his nose is black. He’s closely followed by Natasha, Wanda and Vision. I notice that Nat’s hand brushes Steve’s, they share a quick glance and I figure out that there is something between them. If it’s what I’m thinking about, I’m happy for the both of them, they deserve to be happy.  
  
“I see everyone is here ! Good !”, a woman in her mid-thirty, dressed as Mrs Claus, exclaims with a twangy voice that makes James cringe in his father’s arms. “I see that some of you are dressed as I asked and some others are in their Avengers outfits. Oh ! And the baby is even dressed, that’s wonderful !”, she adds turning to us and trying to touch James’ cheek, who once again, hides his little face in Bucky’s neck, he must take after me for this.  
  
“Come to mommy darling”, I tell him, before slipping my hands under his arms.  
  
When he’s settle to my arms, Bucky takes back the headband and the nose : “Daddy is going to give it back to you later”, he says, pinching his little nose.  
  
“Be ready, the kids are going to be here in a few moments !”, she excitedly screams.  
  
And she’s right, less than ten minutes later, a group of around twenty kids and their parents pass the door, Tony following close.  
  
Janna the organizer set me up at the buffet, to give kids cakes, sweets and sodas, and also coffee for their parents, according to her, it was the best place to keep James with me. The kids come from time to time ask for a piece of cake or something to drink or to see James, between two pictures with Santa or games, while the parents come to talk to me from time to time asking me what life here with the Avengers looks like and also I notice them looking at James, wondering who his father could be. After two hours of babbling with his new ‘friends’, James yawns.  
  
“I know a little boy who’s tired and who needs to take his nap !”, I say, lifting him from his highchair, his thumb in his mouth, holding in his other arm his Winter Soldier bear. “You must be with us tonight, because it’s your first Christmas, and we want you to stay awake with us.”  
  
James leans his head on my shoulder, lifting his beautiful blue gaze to me as he understands that this night is really important, before closing them as I start to walk to the elevator. Before, exiting the door, I mouth to Bucky that I take our son somewhere quieter for him to sleep, he nods in return and discretely points a hidden corner of the room for me to find him when I come back.  
  
“Here you are”, I lay him in his bed. “Sleep my little angel, mommy loves you so much”, I say leaving the room with one last look to see my son already sleeping.  
  
I go back downstairs, where Bucky is waiting for me in the corner he pointed to me. I put down the baby-phone on the table I was previously stood behind and I join my husband on his spot.  
  
“How are you doing, doll ?”, he asks me, wrapping his arms around my waist.  
  
“Fine, that’s amazing to see joy on all those little faces, bringing them some joy into sickness”, I answer him while I put my arms around his neck, and he leans his forehead against mine. “You’re so amazing with kids and when I see you with James, I can’t help myself to be sure that I made the best choice of my life keeping him and accepting to marry you.”  
  
“That’s also the best decision of my life. Have you seen under what we’re standing ?”, he says rising his head at the same time as I rise mine.  
  
“Mistletoe”, I almost whisper.  
  
“You know what it means”, he brings me closer and his lips brush mine. “I love you, you know that.”  
  
“I do, and I love you too.”

Hide behind a curtain we start to kiss each other softly but it quickly changes to a heavy make out session, Bucky holding me as close as he can to his body.  
  
“Why are you two kissing ?”, someone interrupts us.  
  
We stop, swollen lips, turning to the voice, still holding each other very close.  
  
“Because we’re married”, Bucky is the first one to regain his composure.  
  
“That’s impossible, you can’t be !”, the kid states.  
  
“Yes, we are, we also have a baby”, I tell him.  
  
“No, you can’t, that’s impossible”, he insists.  
  
“And why that young one ?”, Bucky asks.  
  
“Because, she’s an elf and you’re a reindeer !”, the child concludes, as if it was the obvious answer, causing me to burst out laugh for the second time in a day. “And if you have a baby, he must be some kind of hybrid.”  
  
“Oh, no, believe me, our baby is perfectly normal.”  
  
“Okay, I’m stopping it, I’m over of that shit, I’m gonna put my own clothes back, I’d rather meet kids as me.”  
  
He pecks my lips one last time before leaving. I turn to the kid who has his mouth hanging.  
  
“Come on kiddo, let’s find your parents”, I tell him grabbing his hand.  
  
When Bucky comes back a few minutes later, dressed in his Winter Soldier gear, a part of the kids run to him to have a hug or a picture.  
  
“Hey guys”, he says, “do you see the pretty girl over there, in the elf costume, that’s my wife, and remember the baby next to her earlier, that’s my baby and this year, it’s the first Christmas for the three of us.”  
  
“I didn’t know that you were a daddy”, a little girl says.  
  
“Yes, I’m a daddy, his name is James, and he changed my word in the best way possible”, he explains them, looking at me with a smile, holding his metal hand to me to pull me in a tight hug.  
  
“But, she can’t be married to you”, the kid from earlier speaks up. “She’s married to the reindeer.”  
  
People around us laugh just before Janna tells everyone that the party is over. Each of the kid goes back home or to the hospital with presents, pictures and dreams all over their heads.  
  
“Well people”, Tony claps his hands. “You have one hour to be ready for our Christmas eve.”  
  
Bucky and I head back to our floor hand in hand, impatient to see if our son is awake. James is sitting in his bed, playing with his Winter Soldier and his Captain America bears, babbling at them, too busy to notice us.  
  
“Come on little Barnes, time to dress up”, I take him from his crib and lead him to the bathroom where our clothes are waiting.  
  
“And here they are the last one, when they live here”, Tony playfully mocks when Bucky, James and me pass the common room door the lasts.  
  
“We have a baby, Tony, it takes a few times to get him prepared.”  
  
“Yeah, you’ve got a point. But now you are here, just come in.”  
  
As we step into the room, the three of us looks everywhere, enchanted by the beauty of it. There are lights everywhere and a huge tree decorated with baubles and tinsels. James looks everywhere around him, not knowing where to look first, the lights, the tree, I glance at my eight-months old son fascinated by what is surrounding him.  
  
“Hey Barnes family, I’ve got a surprise for you”, Tony tells us.  
  
“Hello kids !”  
  
“Mom”, I say, almost running to her with James in my arms. “What are you doing here ? I thought you were going at your brother’s.”  
  
“I was supposed to”, she answers, “but I rather being here with my daughter, my grandson and my son-in-law”, she smiles, taking James in her arms. “Hello, Bucky.”  
  
“Ma'am”, he responds, his arms finding their way around my waist and his chin my shoulder.  
  
“Hi, Mrs Y/L/N, nice to see you again”, Steve salutes her.  
  
“Me too Steven. It’s always a pleasure to see all of you guys”, my mom greets my friends.  
  
“So now that everyone is here”, Tony speaks up, “let’s have dinner !”  
  
We all take place around the table, James between Bucky and me in his highchair, my mom next to me, Natasha and Steve next to each other and so are Wanda and Vision, Bruce and Tony at each corner of the table, Sam, Rhodey and the whole Barton family, all of us ready to share a Christmas family dinner.  
  
The evening is spent in joy and at midnight, the kids get their presents. I sit James in front of one of his and show him that he has to rip pour the paper around the box. He starts to giggle and grabs a piece of paper and then pull it to him. The clear laugh of my son fills the whole room. I’m so happy that his first Christmas is a success, even if he doesn’t really realize what happens around him for now. When all the presents are open, I pick James up again in my arms, my little man looks so happy, his grey-blue eyes sparkling, a wide smile on his face, reveling the few teeth he has in his mouth. Bucky comes next to us and ruffles James’ chestnuts hair. I take the sight of my husband, dressed in a grey suit, his long hair pulled in a bun, he’s simply stunning and breathtaking. Once again, I lost myself in that blue gaze he gave to our baby, smiling at him, I never thought it was possible to love someone so much and loving two as I love both of my boys.  
  
“Look, it’s snowing !”, Lila suddenly screams.  
  
We all rush to the windows to see the white flakes falling from the sky.  
  
“Look baby, it’s snow”, I show to James. “Tomorrow we’ll take you outside for you to have a better view.”  
  
James claps his hands, happy to discover new things.  
  
“Hey, doll.”  
  
“Yes, baby.”  
  
“Look up.”  
  
I lift my head and for the second time of the day, we’re standing under the mistletoe. Bucky bends his head and put down a loving kiss on my lips.  
  
“I love you”, he whispers against my mouth.  
  
“I love you too”, I answer.  
  
And then, the same idea crosses our minds, our lips putting kisses on both of James’ cheeks.  
  
“And we love you”, we tell him at the same time, our baby still giggling of happiness. His first Christmas is really a success.

 


End file.
